I Dreem of Wolfie or Revenge of the Wolves
by wolffeather
Summary: Dana Dreem is new to Casper High. Is she somehow connected to the ghost wolves? And how does Wulf fit into all this?My first fan fiction.And yes, I am obsessed with wolves. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 0:prologe

I Dreem of Wolfie/ Revenge of the Wolves

Hi! This is my first fan fiction here. Sorry that the chapters are so short, I used to put fan fictions on so I wasn't sure how big they were supposed to be. I know that the characters are a little OOC, but like I said I'm new at this. And despite the title there is no reference to "I Dream of Jenie"

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, any of the characters in Danny Phantom, wolves in general, or the whole Wolfnat (wolf month) concept. I do, however, own this fanfic and a TV.

Please R and R, but no flames.

Prologue

Two almost identical wolves flew through the ghost zone. The only difference between them was that one had a bullet hole through the heart, the other through the head. They were brothers. The one with a hole through his heart was Zar, the other was Lar.

"What are we doing?" Said Lar in a bored matter. They had been flying for days.

"You heard Darksun." Answered Zar.

The brothers had been given a mission by a ghost wolf that called himself "Darksun". According to residents in the ghost zone: he had come out of nowhere. Not long ago, he had appointed himself leader of the ghost wolves. No one dared to correct him.

The mission that Darksun had given to them was simple enough: find a way out of the ghost zone.

"This is boring." Lar complained, "Who knew a rip in reality was so hard to fi-"

The sight of what could only be a portal had interrupted Lar. They looked at each other in unspoken agreement. Lar glided to the portal and stuck in his head.

On the other side was none other than Jack and Maddie Fenton. Jack was on the floor (facing opposite the portal), tangled in the Fenton Fisher. They had been trying to make the hook home in on ghosts. A bug had sent the line flying in circles around Jack, who was holding the other end at the time. Maddie was helping him, and also facing the wrong way.

"Maybe we should make a robot to test this stuff out." Jack suggested, giving a half-hearted kick. Lar retracted his head.

"Mission complete."


	2. chapter 1:New girl

Yay! I have reviews. sorry. here's the story. believe me, it gets longer later on.

Chapter 1: New girl

Danny Fenton was in first period science, dozing off as usual. His friends would have woken him up, but class hadn't begun yet. Obviously he needed all the sleep he could get.

A girl walked into the classroom. She was a freshmen and no one in class recognized her. She had on a purple tee shirt that was two sizes too big, blue jeans, and a red bandana tied around her neck. She gave a look around the class, and then walked next to the teacher's desk. She took a book from her backpack and read. The bell rung.

Sam Manson, who sat next to Danny, poked him. He had to wake up before the teacher arrived.

"Sorry I'm late, class." Apologized Mrs. Falamp as she entered. "Traffic." She explained.

Too late.

"Mr. Fenton, wake up." She said.

"1924!" Danny shouted as he woke.

"This is science, Mr. Fenton." She rolled her eyes. Everyday she woke up the boy, and everyday he gave an answer of some unknown question. "This," She began, addressing the new girl (who quickly shut her book), "is Dana Dreem. She's new, so I'm sure you will all work to make her feel welcomed." No one reminded her that she worked in a high school. "Ms. Dreem, please take a seat in the back."

Forty minutes later, the bell rung to end first period. Danny, Sam, and Tucker Foley, the only ones who were going to listen to the teacher, walked to Dana's desk.

"Hi, I hear your new." Said Tucker in the only way he knew how to talk to new girls. Dana looked to his friends.

"He's harmless." Assured Sam.


	3. chapter 2:Rhino charges

Chapter 2: Rhino charges

The four of them sat at lunch. They had been giving Dana directions and information on teachers. Of course things never stayed peaceful for long in Danny's life.

"FENTON!" Bellowed Dash Baxter as he came out of a crowd. Danny quickly got up and tried to run as Dash made his way toward Danny. But he fell. Before he could flee again Dash had his collar. Being in a high school, a large circle formed around the two.

"Why aren't we doing anything?" asked Dana. The three of them were behind Dash.

"What can we do?" Answered Tucker. This happened almost everyday. No matter how many times Danny fought back or got away, Dash kept coming.

"I got another 'F' Fenton. So I was thinking--"

"Don't hurt yourself." Danny interrupted

"-I'd take it out on you." Dash finished like Danny hadn't said anything. Dash pulled back his fist and Danny's feet were pulled off the ground.

Wham!

But this had not been fist-face contact. It had been body-floor contact; Dash's body. Danny, free from Dash's grip, took a few steps back. Behind where Dash had been standing was Dana, her arms crossed. Dash got up.

"I don't like unfair fights." She growled.

Dash, forgetting about Danny, attempted to grab his attacker. He tried to take her by her bandana, but it came off quickly. He threw it behind him. There was no need to hold her collar anyway; the circle trapped her. The new girl grinned.

"What now, Rhino?" She teased. "You gonna hit me? What'll that prove? That you can beat up a girl half your size?"

Danny, who was generally being ignored, copied Dana's move. He kicked Dash in the back of his knees. Instantly, his legs buckled. He had been slightly ready for this, so it didn't take long for him to get up. He lunged at the pair (who were now standing together) and held both of them by the collar off the floor in each hand.

"Mr. Baxter!"

Dash turned around, still clutching his prey. There stood Mr. Lancer, causing the circle to scatter.

"I come to the cafeteria to get my lunch and what do I find? The quarterback strangling Mr. Fenton and a new student! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"They started it!" Dash lied, dropping the kids like they were on fire.

"Come with me Mr. Baxter." Said Mr. Lancer as he took the football player by the ear.

Danny was about to thank Dana, but he had no time. Unknown to everyone, blue mist had come out of his mouth while Dana had been talking.


	4. chapter 3:wolf brothers

Yay. Thanks Tucker's Mayflower. No, I don't object to being called Wolfie. It might take a while to update after this, I'm still typing chapter 4.

I'm writing chapter 7 now, in my notebook. Hopefully I actually finish this fanfic. smiles innocently

Oh, and to anyone reading: yes, I am obsessed with wolves. I love them more than Danny Phantom (and that's saying something).

Chapter 3: Wolf brothers

Danny got Tucker's attention and told him he had to go do something. Tucker caught the hint.

"Where's he going?" asked Dana after she had retrieved her bandana and retied it.

"He forgot to do his homework for next period." Said Tuck. Sam gave him a look and he nodded.

Danny Fenton ran until he found a completely deserted hallway. A large halo appeared around his midsection. It split into two and they rushed apart, one up and one down Danny's body. In the blink of an eye, Danny looked like a photographic negative of himself: white hair, green eyes, and a black and white jumpsuit with a "DP" symbol on the chest. In short: Danny Fenton became Danny phantom.

"I can't believe it." Said a voice from somewhere off to Danny's left.

"Believe what?" answered another, similar voice, "We were given another mission. It's another search. All we have to do is find some fourteen-year-old female human named Dreama and take her to Darksun. Easy as catching a mouse… in a hawks nest."

_There must be some unwritten law or something: "Villains must repeat their plans, especially if there is a hero nearby" _Danny thought to himself. He turned the corner to meet the owners of the voices. There floated two wolves, one with a hole through his head and the other with a hole through his heart.

"You two aren't taking anyone anywhere." Said Danny. The wolves quickly realized he was there.

"And you'll stop us?" Hole-heart said. Or as we know him: Zar.

"Of course." Danny felt like saying something about animal control, but thought the comment sounded lame as he took a thermos from behind his back. The wolves, not sure what the cylinder object was, quickly knocked it out of his hand. Danny tried to retrieve it, but they grabbed him. Zar bit Danny's left arm and wrapped his ghostly tail (that replaced his legs) around his left leg. Lar mirrored the move on Danny's right.

"Let go of me!" Shouted Danny, temper rising. He couldn't fight, he couldn't even feel his left arm anymore; Zar was cutting off circulation.

"You heard him!" The group whipped around, which wasn't as difficult as it would seem. There was a living wolf standing there looking up at them. "Let him go." She echoed.

The wolf was all black with a white spot on her forehead. Magenta eyes burned unto Danny's green ones. She wore a red bandana around her neck (hint, hint). Danny had watched her eyes for several seconds before noticing that the wolf brothers were also. He could still move his legs and one arm. He phase through them.

Free for the second time that day, the ghost boy stood next to his saver.

"I'll distract them." Said the she-wolf, "I can't do anything else. But don't get distracted too, or we're both in trouble." She jumped forward and growled deeply. Bumps started growing out of her shoulders. They were pure white. Danny couldn't continue watching. He shot the ghosts. A hit! He knocked both down.

"Mission failed." Grunted Lar. "We can't finish with them on our tails." They phased through the ceiling. Danny didn't even want to chase them. He turned to the live wolf. She wasn't there. Discouraged, He turned back into human and walked back to his table.

"Where's Dana?" He asked just as Dana ran into the lunchroom.

"Got lost on the way to and from the bathroom." Dana explained in an innocent voice.


	5. chapter 4:wolf see, wolf do

yay, chapter 4! yes it's short...sorry. thanx for the reviews. heres the next chapter:

Chapter 4: Wolf see, wolf do

Surprisingly for the ghost boy, the rest of his school day was uneventful. Danny and his two best friends had not seen Dana since lunch; she had different classes then they did.

Lar, Zar, and another ghost wolf that was missing a hind leg floated invisibly above Casper High.

"In a couple of seconds the dismissal bell will ring, and students will come out." Began Lar.

"And that ghost boy will come out too." Finished Zar. After going to the ghost zone, they had been told about the boy and his past. Along with the fact he was part human.

The other wolf was an advisor for Darksun. He was sent to see the alleged Halfa; and to see if he was a threat for the overall mission.

The bell rung and a wave of students poured out of every doorway. Then some came out in groups and singles. Everyone was gone when our favorite three friends walked out of the main entrance.

"Watch." Said both Lar, and Zar at the same time. They fell toward Danny and became visible. The kids stopped. Danny quickly looked around to see if anyone was there who didn't know about him. He was surprised he didn't see Dana, she was supposed to have met them when the bell rung. He had no time to wonder where she was. He transformed again.

"Tucker: go into the school to my locker and get the thermos, you know the combination. Sam, find Dana and keep her wherever she is." He said to Sam and Tucker. They started to run back to the school. Danny looked up at the brothers. "Came back?"

They didn't respond. Why should they? Their personal mission was to lose. They had to; or Darksun would get angry that he had to send someone with them. They started to circle Danny. The wolves were going too fast, and Danny's ectoplasmic blasts kept missing.

Lar fell! But it wasn't Danny who stopped him; his last shot had missed by three feet. It had been the She-wolf from earlier. Lar had been solid enough for her to touch him, but after he fell he phased through the ground and came up again.

Tucker came running from the door, waving the thermos. "Catch!" He threw it into a tree as he tripped over a rock.

"Tuck!" Danny snapped. He flew into the tree and then out with the silver cylinder in his hand (and leaves in his hair).

Danny sucked in Lar as fast as he could. Lar made no attempt to escape. Zar took this as his cue to play hard-to-beat. He turned tail and flew away. Danny followed, as Zar knew he would. And soon he would suck him into the "cylinder of doom", as the box ghost had called it when he had been called to explain Danny. The advisor made sure to keep watch, undetected.

A black blur caught the ghost boy's eye on his right. The she-wolf! She had large black wings with white primary feathers. Danny knew this was impossible, but he had seen weirder things. The beats of her wings weren't fast enough to keep up with them, however, so she fell behind and eventually disappeared.

Danny trapped Zar into the thermos, hoping that they would not come back for him, or this 'Dreama' they had spoke of.

"Oh," Said the advisor to himself, "Darksun shall hear of this immediately."


	6. chapter 5:Meet the army

I need help before I continue to write this story. First... I need some replies...

Secondly: I need to know what languege Wulf speaks. Please and thank you.

Chapter 5: Meet the army

It was hours later, after sundown. Samantha looked at her new, bat-winged phone. It was ringing; caller ID stating it was Danny. She hoped he could explain why he wasn't there before when she had come out as she picked up the receiver.

"Hi Danny."

"Hi Sam, give me a sec to call Tuck." Danny dialed Tuckers number so they could talk three-way.

"Hi Danny," Said Tucker when he picked up his cell phone. "You there Sam?"

"Here."

"Sorry I didn't meet up with you guys after I caught them."

"You caught them?" Sam asked, having missed the whole battle.

"Yeah…" Answered Danny. "Did you find Dana?"

"No, I couldn't find her anywhere. So what happened?"

Danny explained the fight, but was interrupted by Tucker when he got to the part about flying away.

"But you didn't see the creepy part."

"Creepy part? _Creepy part_? Tucker, Danny fights ghosts for a 'living'. And you have a _creepy part_?"

"Yes, I do." Said Tucker, annoyed at Sam. "The wolf-"

"Which wolf?" Sam wondered.

"The live one. Anyway, the wolf grew wings!"

"I've seen creepier things." Yawned Sam.

"It was the _way_ it happened: first bone, then muscle, then skin, then feathers. It made me want chicken wings."

Danny wondered about the blood, but was afraid to ask. "Okay, it's vaguely creepy. But how do you think it was able to do that?"

"It wasn't a ghost." Said Sam.

"Alien?" Suggested Tucker.

"No," Argued Sam, "aliens don't look like animals on earth."

"They could, what if wolves came to earth from outer space?"

Their constant bickering didn't let Danny give his input. It didn't matter anyway; one of the ghost gadgets in his room was beeping.

"Call you back." He said into the phone, not sure he was heard.

Soon he was flying above the park, Ghost Tracker 3.0 in hand. He landed in a treeless spot; the device was telling him a ghost stood (or floated) in front of him. He saw nothing.

Movement!

But it was just a barn owl, two yards to Danny's right. Its markings were odd; white face, black body, black wings with white primary feathers, white legs, and a white tail. The owl had completely magenta eyes; and two black tear lines—like a cheetah's—went from its eyes to beak. The beak was a royal blue.

He couldn't dwell on this any longer; a figure had just come out of the ground in front of him. Danny picked up his thermos, but he wanted some answers before he caught anyone.

The ghost wolf, who was missing a hind leg, grinned evilly at Danny. Danny was not impressed.

"Hi," Said the advisor, "you don't know me, but I believe you have some friends of mine." He floated gently closer to Danny. He was so close that the Halfa could count the whiskers on his snout. "Now you'll meet the rest of us!"

With little warning, hundreds of ghost wolves (all with different, but visible and fatal injuries) phased out of the ground, trees, and large rocks. The one that introduced them had disappeared into the mass. Danny scanned the bodies. He was trying to do a head count, but it was impossible. There were too many.

Not as many as he had fought when he had went to fight the Ghost King, but he had help then; a suit, and a small army of his own. Here his only help was the owl, which he had lost.

Danny looked at his thermos sadly.

All the wolves growled, and then flew in a tornado, just yards from Danny. He flew up, but not away. He should have, but he had to watch. Seconds passed; Danny couldn't tell where one wolf ended and another began. Before long the tornado disappeared. In its place was a T-rex sized wolf (complete with four legs), growling at him with teeth like steak knives.

Danny felt pain in his wrists and ankles. He dropped the probably useless thermos. Four wolves had bit his limbs and were carrying him toward the giant wolves mouth. Danny fought, but they threw him in.

"Ahh!" Danny screamed. _It's eating me, _He panicked. _Wait._

The Ghost Wolf was not eating him. It had just trapped him with its mouth open; the teeth had formed into bars for the strange cell.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted Danny in frustration. He punched the tongue.

"Hey, ugly!" Said the She-wolf's voice. Danny ran to the end of the snout to watch (it helped that the large wolf had tilted his head down). "Who and where is your leader?" She demanded.

"Looking for me?" Danny couldn't see who had said that. He did see the live wolf's mouth fall in a very human expression.

"Sunny?"

A ghost wolf flew down to talk to the live one. He had wings also and had a few bullet holes in his chest and head. The she-wolf cringed when she saw them.

"It's Darksun, now, Sis." He sneered.

The black wolf regained her anger. "What's going on? What are you doing?" She almost shouted.

He read her face. "You already know. You've figured it out."

Softly: "I hoped I was wrong."

"I don't see why you're so upset," He said like she had just dropped her ice cream cone, "You will be spared. So will Mom and Dad. If it'll make you feel better, I'll even spare the ghost boy, Dreama." He added as an after thought.

_Dreama?_ Wondered Danny.

"You should spare everyone." Dreama growled.

"Why?" He replied, still in an off-hand manner. Then he became serious. "No one spared me."

"They didn't know who you were. Who you are!"

"They will now." Danny felt he was missing something. "I'm the leader of a very large, very vicious, army of ghost wolves seeking revenge on humankind. The tables have turned, and for once I'm in control!"

Then everything went black.


	7. chapter 6:Imprisonment and explanations

Um, guys? I'm not sure anyone it reading... I need more Reviews before Chapter 8/7 comes up. Till then you'll just have to wait.

thanksShadowwolf91. I noticed you have a C2 for Danny Phantom Fanfics with wolves in them...

This is kind of long, but the chapter after it is longer. Chapter 9/8 is not written yet. Hope anyone reading enjoys.

Chapter 6: Imprisonment and explanations

Danny woke up. He knew that the wolf had closed its mouth onto him. Danny knew he had not been eaten, thankfully, but he still didn't want to open his eyes.

He tried to think. He was in human form, he was sure. Gone was the power of his ghost body. He also had the eating feeling he was in the Ghost Zone.

There was vague pain and a lot of discomfort. His arms were held above him. A brick wall was pressed into his back and the back of his arms. Whatever held up his arms was cold, and locked on his wrists. Something else had his waist. It was keeping him to the wall. Two more things had held his ankles to the floor far enough so his legs were strait and pushed into the brick ground, making him sit in an uncomfortable 90-degree angle.

Danny opened his eyes, he was in a dungeon; Shackled against the floor and wall. He heard a cough. Someone else was in the there with him, against the opposite wall. He couldn't tell who it was. His vision was clouded. He could only see colors.

He saw a brown head—hair of course, red around the neck (Danny was sure it wasn't blood), a purple torso, and blue legs. Danny blinked a few times, his vision cleared quickly. Dana sat there, her head hung.

Danny attempted to phase through the shackles, not having the strength to become full ghost. Apparently he didn't have the strength to go intangible either. _Don't I become intangible if I'm weak sometimes? _Danny wondered. The glowing blue shackle on his left ankle caught his eye. It was different from the others. It was keeping him from doing anything ghostly.

Nothing to do now but strike up a conversation.

"Dana?" He wondered. "Wake up." She looked up at him, giving no sign she had been out.

"I've been awake. There was no point to hold up my head, was there?"

"I guess not. How'd you get here?"

"I can ask you the same question."

"The ghost wolves had you too, didn't they?"

"Yup."

"So what can we do now, Dreama?" He asked, waiting for her response to using her wolf name. He knew she had been the wolf and the owl.

"I don't know, Phantom." She countered. Danny should have known: if she had been awake the whole time, she would have seen him turn back into a human. "It seems that we can't get out."

"You can't morph your way out of that?"

"You can't phase your way out of that?"

"Touché." He figured she was just going to throw everything he said back at him. "So why can't you?"

She sighed. "You weren't awake when they locked us up. See these shackles? They tighten onto the part of the body they hold; so different sized people and ones who can collapse their bones couldn't escape. If I tried to become an owl, it would quickly crush my wings, my stomach, and my talons."

"So your wolf form has the same problem?"

"Not exactly." She tried to look us at her hands, "Actually, if I could just transformed my ankles, midsection, and wrists then un-transform very quickly I can slip out. Unfortunately, I can't. I can only become whole of the animal."

"Can't you still get out?  
"You don't know wolf biology, do you?"

"Nope."

"Wolves can't have their forelegs above their heads." She waved her fingers for emphasis. "Skin and muscle would pull to breaking point. That's painful and stupid. Like trying to pull your arms off."

"Ouch."

"And your problem?"

Danny looked at the blue shackle. "That thing. It keeping me from doing anything."

She sighed again. "Looks like we're going to be here for a while." She looked at Danny.

"Yup." He smiled. She was trying to get him to talk about his powers. But he wanted more answers then she did. "So what is Darksun planning? And how can you morph?"

"Sorry, Danny. I won't give answers that easy. Maybe if you tell me how you came to become half human…"

"Is that all?"

"Seriously, you go first. Then I promise that I will tell my story. And believe me: in my world, a promise is a promise."

"Your world?"

"Yes, my world."

Danny's curiosity beat his drive to keep his secret. "Fine." He began explaining.

And when he was done, Dana smiled.

"What? You think it's funny?"

"No, it's just that our stories are so similar."

"Whatever. It's your turn."

"My story starts two years ago, in a different town. I'm not allowed to tell you where. My parents also had a lab in their basement. But they did genetic experiments for the government. My stepbrother, Sunny, and I were never allowed down there. We knew what they told us, but we wanted to see what was really there. Like monsters or part-humans.

"One day, we got our chance. Our parents had to go report, leaving us home for the weekend. We easily copied the passwords and went in. There were some cages, some had creatures, and others were empty. There was also a large machine. We got close to inspect it…then there was a power surge. The machine had been on power save, and the surge brought it to life…"

"Go on." Urged Danny.

"It took hold of us and put two different needles into each of our bloodstreams. Once we were free we high-tailed it out of the basement.

"After a few of days, whatever had been injected into us must have settled or something; because we started to morph, by accident, at different times. Either a wolf or an owl, then a wolf with owl wings. Sunny had been injected with a Mexican wolf formula and a Great Horned owl formula. I had been injected with a Timber wolf and Barn owl. It didn't take long for us to control it.

"A couple of months ago, we went flying as the winged wolves. We landed in the local woods-slash-park. Someone was coming, so we tried to become owls. I had, but Sunny…" She stopped again.

"He didn't."

She shook her head, or tried to. "I got him to fly home. But while we flew he had gotten away. I couldn't find him, so I was forced to go the rest of the way. Sunny never came home. I told Mom and Dad that I didn't know what where he had gone or what had happened to them.

"Weeks later, after Sunny had become legally missing, we were watching the news. There was a story about a farmer who had shot and killed a mutant wolf. They showed a picture of the body." She added sadly, "The government believed it had been an escaped experiment. They told us we had to move; cover our tracks."

"So you moved to Amity Park."

"Uh-huh."

"Sunny…err…Darksun, he and his army… they're not going to…kill anyone, are they?"

"No! Sunny is not a killer. And I'm sure Darksun isn't either."

"Then what are they going to do?"

"He's going to take every human from the surrounding areas and put them in this underworld. It isn't as bad as killing, at least that what he's telling himself. Then he'll return us to town."

"Good: we can still save them if they're alive. And it's called the Ghost Zone."

There were sounds outside the dungeon door.


	8. chapter 7:Another ghost wolf

Review stuff:

**Riverfox237: **thanx for the reviews! There is a parent block on my Internet thing, so can you tell me what quotes you used when you review? Please? And I don't mind at all if you use them.

**Shadowwolf91: **Thanx for the reviews. Are you going to put stories in your C2 soon?

A/Ns: there was a mistake in the last chapter. I meant to type TWIN brother instead of STEPbrother. My mistake.

I don't like this chapter…but I couldn't fix it. Lol.

It will take a while for chapter 9/8 to come out. It's the climax and it isn't typed yet. Hope this holds you guys till then.

Chapter 7: Another wolf ghost

The door opened, slamming on the swing. Three ghost wolves carried in a frightened and angry woman in her mid-forties. They took her near Dana and closed the shackles on her wrists. As they finished another four carried in a large man also in his mid-forties. He seemed just angry and was fighting with no luck. He was also trapped before the seven wolves left. The last one growled a warning at Danny as he closed the door behind him.

"Mom! Dad!" Said Dana, faking a fearful voice. She shot Danny a look that said 'just follow along'. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine, Dana." Said her mom. She attempted to talk in a comforting voice for her daughter. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm okay, a little ruffled, but okay. You sure you're okay?" There was genuine worry dripping from the question.

"We're fine, honey." echoed her dad. He was trying to pull on his shackles.

"What happened?" Asked Dana. She shot Danny another warning look. He wasn't looking as scared as a fourteen-year-old boy of his stature should be in this situation.

"Some weird wolf things…took us and threw us in here. Maybe they were ghosts of our failed exper…" Mr. Dreem realized Danny was in the room and looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm…I'm Danny Fenton." Said Danny, attempting to sound fearful. It didn't matter how fake it sounded, Mr. and Mrs. Dreem were too afraid themselves to notice. Though her father had stopped showing it.

"I think we shouldn't talk. In case we're here for a while. We have to conserve energy." Lied Dana.

Everyone fell silent.

Hours passed. Left alone with their thoughts might not have been such a good idea. Danny began worrying about Sam. They had to have taken her into the Ghost Zone by now. She knew her way through the Ghost Zone, right? No one would hurt her, or he would come back for him or her later. The ghosts knew that, didn't they?

And Tucker…hopefully Sam kept him out of trouble.

The door opened again. Seven wolves entered and freed Danny. They began taking him out of the dungeon. Before the group had left the room, they waited as fourteen others entered. The ones carrying him were going slowly. He knew he could become a ghost if he wanted to, now away from the blue shackle. But there were too many problems. First, he had been overpowered by four earlier, but fighting seven? Impossible. Second, Danny didn't want Dana's parents knowing about his powers.

Dana was being dragged behind Danny by seven wolves also. She had no hope of transforming, for her parents were right behind. There was no point to blow her secret now…especially when the wolves were taking her home. She needed to plan with Danny.

Finally, the twenty-one wolves took each prisoner through the portal. They phased them through Danny's house and out the front wall. The humans were thrown onto the street. A lone watch on the floor read 2:00 am.

"Come on, Dana. We're moving again." Said her Dad almost jokingly.

"I'm not coming. There's nowhere to go. Go home and create creatures to fight or something, I'll be there later."

They looked like they were going to argue, but there was nothing to argue with at the moment. They left. Dana turned to Danny.

"Look, I have some things to do. I'll meet you at the school in an hour. Promise me that you wont go into the Ghost zone."

"Why not?"

"Just don't." She smiled. "Like I said, meet you at the school in an hour."

Dana morphed into an owl and flew off. She would get home before her parents. Danny transformed again, happy for the safe feeling of his powers. But he couldn't stay happy for long. The worry for his friends and family was too great.

Maybe he could save them now. That way he wouldn't have to watch Dana so she wouldn't get hurt. That way he wouldn't have to wait.

The ghost boy became intangible, which also made him invisible, and slowly glided into his house. He did not become visible as he went into the basement.

Huge, sharp teeth sunk into his arms. Guarding wolves were attacking him, beginning to carry him away. They took him outside his house, and threw him to the ground once again. Danny looked up at the "Fenton Works" sign. So much for that. He needed to plan next time.

The Halfa took to the air, in the direction of Tucker's house. Once there, he took Tucker's thermos. After this afternoon's performance, he wouldn't trust him with it for a while.

He was still upset. Sam was in the ghost zone without him. She could take care of herself, of course, but he would be worried until she was safe. He wasn't as worried about Tucker. He probably should be.

Danny avoided Sam's house as he flew to the school.

He sat on the front steps waiting for Dana. Why had she asked him to meet at the school of all places? Wouldn't the park be better, or even the Nasty Burger?

The ghost boy watched as the Black and white Barn owl glided down and landed next to him. It gracefully became Dana. She looked him up and down.

"You tried going into the ghost zone."

He shrugged, and then became a human again. "Sorry."

"I told you not to. There were guards, weren't there?"

He nodded. "Now can you tell me why we're at the school?" he said as he followed her in.

"Yes." She looked left and right as she walked. "Sooner or later my parents will come looking for me." She stopped as she opened a classroom door and peaked inside. "First they'll look in the park, then the library." She said as she took her head out. She looked into another classroom and then at Danny. "It'll take a while for them to come here."

"Makes enough sense. It is kind of weird to be at the school this late, though."

She walked into a different classroom and sat at a table "Question: besides your portal, what other way into the Ghost zone is there?"

Danny thought about Vlad and his portal. Then he remembered it had exploded. Even if it was repaired, and it had to have been by now, he still didn't want to go there.

"No." He lied as he took a seat opposite Dana.

"There needs to be another way-" she stopped. Footsteps were advancing on the doorway. Heavy ones. Both wondered who it could be, everyone was gone. And they were too heavy to be Dana's parents.

A shadow darkened the closed door. The door opened and a deep sniffing sound was heard. A large ghost werewolf entered the room. Dana gasped, but Danny stopped her from transforming. He smiled, making Dana extremely confused.

"Hi Wulf." Said Danny.

Wulf cocked his head to its side. He looked at Dana, then at Danny. He began speaking in language neither kid could understand.

"Is that Latin?" asked Dana.

"Esperanto." Corrected Danny.

"Can you understand it?"

"No."

"Can he understand English?"

"Yeah, but he can't speak it."

Dana looked at Wulf. She began speaking a language that wasn't Esperanto, but it wasn't English. Wulf nodded, like she was asking him a question.

"What happened?" wondered Danny. He didn't like not knowing something.

"I asked him if he could speak and understand _Wolf's Speak. _I knew it after I was injected. He said that he could, which means I could understand him and tell you what he said."

"Good."

She turned to Wulf and started speaking again. Wulf spoke back. After a few minutes Dana turned to Danny.

"You know you can speak English to him." Danny said, slightly annoyed.

"Forgot. Anyway, He came out of the Ghost Zone because he wanted to know why you weren't there to protect the humans from the ghost wolves. He was worried you were hurt. And now that he sees you're not he wants to know went on."

Danny looked at Wulf. He explained what had happened, how he was attacked and could not get into the Ghost Zone to do anything. Wulf grinned. He said two words in _Wolf Speak._

"He said 'That all?'… What does he mean?"

"He has the power to create a portal into the Ghost Zone at will." He smiled at them. A plan had already formed in his head. "Okay, this is what we're going to do."


	9. chapter 8: Surprise attack

**Riverfox237: **thanks for the review. I LOVE Wulf. He is my favorite ghost in the whole show. Danny would be, but I believe his ghost side is evil. Lol. I also love chicken wings…

A/N: bear with me, this chapter was hard to write (I can't write action scenes)… and I'm not sure if Wulf can fly, but in here he can. Deal with it.

Chapter 8: Surprise Attack

Around three-thirty in the morning, Danny, Wulf, and Dana (as an owl) were gliding slowly in the Ghost Zone, toward the wolves' floating island, which was a few city blocks away. They couldn't come up to quickly on them.

Dana was a little weighted down by a small cylinder in her right talon. Inside the cylinder was the new Fenton Fisher. Danny had, a few minutes earlier, snuck into his parents' room where it had been kept. He had also set the homing hook on a specific ghost wolf.

The odd group was close enough now to see the island. Under it was a larger island. The group hovered in place.

"What's going on?" Danny asked Dana. Her eyes could see every hair on a caterpillar from twenty yards away at the dead of night. The island would be all too easy to see.

"The wolves are on the upper island. Humans are on the lower one. I can see a man in an orange jumpsuit ranting, and a woman in a blue jumpsuit calming him down. A redheaded teenage girl is talking to them. I can also see Tucker and Sam…I think they're arguing."

Danny rolled his eyes. He was happy, though, Sam and Tucker were safe. So were his parents and sister. "Where's Darksun?"

"He's sitting there, on a rock, alone. He wont be when we get there, though."

"Are we ready?"

"You sure this is going to work?"

"No."

"Yeah, I'm ready. Wulf?" Wulf nodded.

They flew, this time faster, toward Darksun. Dana worked to keep up, wishing there were thermals in the Ghost Zone. When they were only a hundred yards off, every ghost wolf raised a shaggy head to look at them (The ones that had heads, anyway).

"It's Danny Phantom!" shouted Paulina from the island below, "See? I told you he would save us!"

"Danny!" cheered Tucker and Sam.

"Hey look!" Shouted Danny, trying to get the attention of the wolves, which, of course, he already had. "Fresh meat here!" he pointed to himself. Then he rose, flipped back, and, with face pointed down, fell.

Wulf flew invisibly below the smaller island. He got to the underside farthest from Darksun's rock. Once there, he dug his nails in and hung upside down, waiting. Dana began flying into the mass of wolves.

"Get him!" ordered Darksun.

Every dead wolf jumped off the ground and flew for where Danny had been before he had fallen. Dana just made it to the outside of them. They were heading right for her. She would crash if she didn't change course. Right before the impact, the wolves split apart; half kept going below and half kept going above. It was as if Dana's wings were knives and the wolves were butter.

'Ha Ha!' Dana laughed madly in her mind. 'They can't touch me!' she would have smiled if she had a mouth.

The wolves continued flying around Dana and followed Danny. He was flying fast and far. Once they got close to him he stopped and flew straight up. The swarm turned and followed. Danny made his way for the wolves' island again. He was getting close.

Darksun was still on his rock, standing now. Dana was hovering above him.

"What do you two think you can do?" he laughed. Dana said nothing in response.

Danny closed in on the edge of the land. Nanoseconds after he passed it Wulf sprung up, causing the wolves to stop in confusion. He created a portal and threw some inside. Danny was getting close to Darksun's rock.

"Now!"

Dana threw the Fenton Fisher to Danny, who caught it and sent the end after the ghost winged wolf. It hooked on a patch of fur and spiraled around the wolf's body. He couldn't call for his army; the fishing line had knocked the wind out of him.

Danny backtracked and ran right in the middle of the wolves, phasing through them. Surprised again, they turned tail and followed him.

Dana landed in front of her struggling brother. She morphed into her winged wolf form.

"Is this your plan?" grunted Darksun. "To crush my wings? I'm a ghost, it wont stop me from flying."

"I'm not here to hurt you."

"Just trap me!"

"For now, yes."

His temper had reached to boiling point. He was trapped again! Trapped, like he had been in that god-forsaking body.

"Guards!"

"'Guards!'" she mocked. "Oh," She looked behind her, "Looks like they can't hear you."

"What is this?" he said through clenched teeth. "You can't beat me."

"Incorrect. You mean I can't beat your army. This is true, but they aren't here at the moment. You, I can beat."

"Why are you doing this?"

"_I_ haven't done anything. I'm just here to talk."

"I want you to free me."

"I'm sure you do." She turned to look at Danny. With her wolf eyes he looked like a fly being chased by bees. "What have you done?" she whispered dramatically.

"Given the humans what they asked for."

"These humans? What have they done?"

"It's what their kind has done."

"Their kind? Sunny, you are their kind; you're human."

"I was human."

"You still are."

"No I'm not. I stopped being human when I…"

"Was trapped in that body?"

"After that. When I killed."

Dana was shocked. "Who have you killed?"

"No one. I took a life. It wasn't human."

"When? What happened?"

"It happened when my heart still beat, before that farmer shot it. I had been stuck in the wolf's body for weeks. Hunger pulled at my stomach. I felt like I would die. It was driving me crazy, thinking I would die as a beast. The wolf, he spoke to me."

"He told you to kill?"

"Yes. Told me I shouldn't have to die. And I wouldn't, if I hunted. I refused, but that didn't stop him. He took me to a farm, and made me kill a cow. After its neck broke, the farmer came outta nowhere. He shot me."

"He was protecting his farm."

"He killed. And I killed. None of it matters anymore."

"These humans will die. They're stuck there with no food."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. These are humans. Whatever you killed was going to be killed anyway. Like killing a squirrel before it was run over."

He growled again. "It doesn't matter."

She looked over her brother's body to the empty Ghost Zone below.

"Would it matter if I pushed you off your rock and into space?"

His eyes widened. "I'd be falling forever!"

"Exactly."

"You wouldn't."

"The human, Dana, wouldn't." She lowered her head and stared into his eyes. " But the wolf, Dreama, might."


	10. Chapter 9: There's a thin line between l

**Riverfox237: **Again, thanks for the review. I saw that eppy, it was called "Identity Crisis". Lol. And that wasn't Danny's ghost side controlling that body, it was the half of Danny's brain that believed he was a superhero (and read too many comics). Remember "The Ultimate Enemy"? His ghost side had been evil. And Sunny was trapped in the wolf body, remember? (Imagine seeing a winged wolf stroll into a McDonalds and order a double cheeseburger?)

A/N: I know this chapter is short. It's the last one. Enjoy. (If I get enough reviews, I'll answer them.)

Chapter 9: There's a fine line between life and death

Darksun had given up on a condition. He was promised this condition would be met. In agreement, he told his army to return all the humans to their homes.

No one had gotten sleep that night. Completely awake, the adults had a party. They had this weird idea to live life to the fullest. Even Dana's parents had joined them.

It was three p.m. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Desiree, Wulf, Dana, and Sunny stood in Danny's basement. The adults were still at their party.

"You'll owe me for this, ghost boy." Hissed Desiree.

"I know, I know." Sighed Danny. He wouldn't let him forget that. "Dana, go on."

Dana looked up at Desiree. She was part of the condition. "I wish that Sunny was alive again, that he was human and had the power to transform once more. That he would never be trapped in one body again."

Desiree sighed. "So you have wished it, so it shall be."

Blinding light! Everyone except Desiree and Sunny shielded their eyes. Once it was darker they lowered their arms. There, in place of the ghost winged wolf with bullet holes in his head and chest, stood a fourteen-year-old boy with brown, messy hair, wearing black jeans and a green tee shirt. He looked himself over with blue eyes.

"Sunny!" Dana hugged her brother. He hugged her back, and then looked to make sure he didn't still have a tail.

"I'm back!"

Dana looked at her watch. "Come on, we have to go home."

"Already?"

"You have to shower before our parents get home, you smell like you died. And we're walking home, so you get used to your legs again."

She waved to everyone and pulled Sunny up the stairs.

"Ow."

"See? You can't even walk up steps."

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Danny sat in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His alarm clock flashed 10:00 p.m. in the dark. He could hear his parents snoring from their room. For some reason the ghost boy couldn't get to sleep himself. He was happy to have reunited brother and sister, but wouldn't a 'thank you' have been in order?

_Tap, tap, tap._

Danny looked to his window. He could see almost glowing magenta circles and a blue triangle. He got up and opened up the window. In flapped the black and white Barn owl. She landed on the floor and morphed to her true form.

Danny hit the light switch.

"Sorry, I would have called but our phone lines are tapped, same with Internet. Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Good. I just wanted to tell you that we're moving again. We'll be gone by tomorrow morning. The government," She rolled her eyes, "Their solution for every problem is to move. Anyway, my parents took some ghost D.N.A. and are probably going to use it for their experiments."

"You're leaving? Where?"

"They didn't even tell me. But I don't think they could really say much of anything. They're so happy that Sunny is back." She smiled.

"Happy I could help."

She turned to leave, and then stopped.

"Oh yeah, there was another reason I came." She turned back and hugged Danny. She let go. "I forgot to thank you for giving me my brother back." She turned to leave for real this time. In mid-jump, she morphed into an owl again and landed on the windowsill before taking off.

Danny watched as a Great Horned owl jumped off a branch from a nearby tree and followed her.

THE END

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Yay! I finished my first Fanfiction!

I'm writing my second one: "The Halfa, the Witch, and the Time Portal".

Here's the summery:

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and a ghost witch named Zelda are sent back to Dinosaur times. How will the trio go back to the present? Read and find out. Has nothing to do with Clockwork. He is _not_ in this Fanfic. (Has nothing to do with the "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" either)

I'm taking any suggestions.


End file.
